


fanning the flames of her passion

by wokeboke



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Crack, Gen, Gender non-specified Summoner, Nina will do anything for that spicy spicy fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokeboke/pseuds/wokeboke
Summary: Kiran introduces Nina to our beloved AO3.





	fanning the flames of her passion

**Author's Note:**

> i should go to bed

It was a quiet evening in the Order of Heroes’ castle and a certain someone was wiling away the time between the old shelves of the Order’s library, perusing the dusty rows of books for those of a certain topic.

“‘A Forbidden Heat’”, she read out loud. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she slid the book out and flipped to the synopsis on the back.

“‘A 19-year old omega goes into heat the day of his interview’…oh, no,” she murmured, quickly putting it back. It probably had everything she was looking for, but the fact that it was _omegaverse_ …

She put her hands on her hips and blew out a puff of air wearily, sending up dust into the orange-stained light. She’d been at it for, what, an hour? And still with no fruits to bear for her labour!

That was the downside of having access to a seemingly infinite library. You were guaranteed to find what you were looking for…someday.

“Nina! Hey, Nina!”

She froze up in shock and briefly considered running to conceal the fact that she was in _this_ section, but her worries were quickly dashed when she saw who it was.

“Hello, Kiran,” she greeted with a small wave.

“I’ve been looking for you!” they smiled. “I’ve got something to show you, come!” They began to back away, beckoning.

“Er, I’d love to, but…” she glanced longingly at all the untouched shelves she had yet to uncover. “I’m kinda looking for something right now?”

“I know, I know!” Their smile only widened. “You’re gonna love it, trust me!”

“Well…” Kiran hadn’t led her astray before, and they were one of the only people who knew about her obsession. “Okay, then. Lead on.”

They emerged from the maze of shelves to the common area where heroes would read and gather in their spare time, her included, when she found stuff she liked. At this hour, not many were present, only Cordelia, in the midst of her thick book as always, and Lilina, dozing off precariously with quite a few tomes spread open and laid out in front of her.

What was new, though, was some sort of…contraption, set up on the table nearest. It was double-segmented, like a book laid out sideways at a 90 degree angle. The vertical part was emitting some kind of blue light, and as they drew nearer, she could see some sort of picture on it. The horizontal part of the contraption was oddly divided into raised bumps, each bump printed with what she recognized as the alphabet.

“I know you’re always in here looking for…your stuff, right?” Kiran sat down in front of it, hands poised on the weird raised bumps, evidently enjoying her confusion. “Well, to save you some time, I thought I’d introduce you to my laptop.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Laptop? Is it a tome? Some kind of magic?”

Kiran stifled a laugh. “Magic…I guess you could say so. It connects to a wireless electronic field and loads content that we can enjoy, and a whole bunch of other things. Here, give it a try!”

They stood up and motioned for her to take their place. She did so skeptically, sliding into the seat and inspecting the ‘laptop’ curiously. It had changed from displaying blue to a white ‘screen’, as she supposed it was. There was a design of dark red on the page with text everywhere, and the banner at the top read ‘Archive of Our Own – Beta’.

“How do you use it?” she asked, intrigued. How was it going to help her find what she wanted?

“Put your hands on the keyboard,” they instructed, pointing to the horizontal surface. “Use the trackpad to move the cursor and click to select things.”

She followed their instructions and quickly learned how to use the device, spurred on by the promise of delicious content ahead.

“Okay, now that you’ve got it, go to ‘Browse’”, Kiran directed, pointing to the button. “Then…hm, I think you’d better start off with ‘Tags’.” She clicked on the drop-down menu, excitement mounting.

The page turned white for a second before loading (Kiran muttered under their breath “why does this place have such fast connection”) to another page with ‘Tags’, as they called them, organized in rows. Some were bigger than others.

The first one that caught her eye was ‘M/M’.

Her jaw dropped.

‘Hurt/Comfort’.

‘PWP’.

‘Slow build’.

And most amazing of all –

‘Smut’.

“Smut,” she mouthed, and turned to face Kiran. They were smiling so wide it looked painful. Her mouth moved but no sound came out except a small choking sound.

“No need to thank me,” they grinned, patting her on the back and turning to leave. “Have fun!”

“I will,” she whispered. Oh boy, she really needed to make it up to them somehow –

But that would wait. For now, she was in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm nina
> 
> don't know why the Heck the order of heroes has wifi!!! sharena watches anime


End file.
